Smurfapalooza
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: At a Halloween party, secret feelings are revealed. Where will they lead? WARNING: Femslash and minor smut!


"Happy Halloween, my merry crimefighters!" Penelope Garcia sang as she bustled into the bullpen, causing confused smiles to break out on the profiler's faces.

"Um, Garcia?" Reid squeaked "Halloween isn't until tomorrow."

"I know that, Boy Genius. I just came to let all of you know that I am having a Halloween party tomorrow night. And all of you are coming! No exceptions! That includes you, Bossman!"

Morgan interjected "But Baby Girl, I already made plans with - -"

"Too bad Chocolate Thunder. They're canceled."

Morgan groaned in defeat.

"Anyone else going to try to get out of this?"

The rest of the team wisely remained silent.

"Good. 6:00 sharp! And one more thing: your costumes will be waiting at your places of residence when you get home!" With that, the technical analyst made her way back to her bat cave.

"Guess we're having a party tomorrow." Prentiss stated flatly, earning chuckles from the rest of the team.

CMCMCMCM

Jennifer Jareau arrived to her apartment to see a large package next to her door.

_Garcia._ She thought to herself as she grabbed it and went inside. After she rearmed her security and locked her door, JJ opened the package. Inside was a Smurfette costume, with a note that said 'No facepaint required, my lovelies. It wouldn't come off for days, and I don't think the Boss Lady would approve.'

JJ laughed and put her costume on the couch, already looking forward to the party.

CMCMCMCM

The next night JJ, decked in her Smurfette costume, mad her way to Garcia's apartment. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open.

"Peaches, you look amazing!" said Garcia, who was dressed as Vexy, the "evil version" of Smurfette. JJ flushed as she tried to ignore the fact that seeing Garcia dressed like that turned her on.

"Hey, Pen." JJ said as she walked in, hoping her voice didn't sound as husky as she thought it did. "Am I the last one here?"

"No, you're the second. Emily is already here." Garcia said, brushing a hand over JJ's shoulder. JJ barely managed to suppress the shudder as a jolt made it's way to her core.

_Knock it off Jareau. Pen is straight._

JJ kept repeating her inner mantra as she followed Garcia into her living room.

Soon, the party was in full swing. It was scary how well Garcia had picked out their costumes: herself as Vexy and JJ as Smurfette, Rossi as Papa Smurf, Hotch as Grumpy Smurf, Morgan as Gutsy Smurf, Reid as Brainy Smurf, and Emily as Klutzy Smurf. They drank, chatted, and had an all around good time. A couple of hours into the festivities, Morgan noticed JJ standing by herself next to the wall, seemingly lost in thought. He walked over to her.

"Hey Pennsylvania."

JJ looked up. "Hey Morgan."

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What? Nothing's bothering me."

"Jayje, you've been standing here forever. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Derek. Just, nothing." JJ turned away, and Morgan caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Jayje, walk with me." Morgan steered her into the abandoned kitchen.

"What's going on, Jay?"

"Derek, I really screwed up."

"Why do you say that?"

"I... I developed less than platonic feelings for someone."

"Oh, really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's the thing. It's not a guy. It never was going to be a guy."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gay, Derek" JJ refused to stop staring at the floor.

"Seriously, JJ?" Derek said. He saw the terror of rejection flash through JJ's eyes. "You mean to tell me that instead of having Reid as a wing man, I could have had you? Girl, why didn't you say something earlier?" He finished with a grin on his face.

JJ finally cracked a smile. "Haha. But that doesn't change the fact that I screwed up."

"Well, how did you screw up?"

"I broke the cardinal rule, do not EVER fall in love with a straight girl. Which I did."

"Aw, Blondie. That's rough."

"And it gets worse. I see her nearly everyday and it's killing me."

"Everyday? What? Someone from the BAU? Who is it? Is it Gina?"

"No."

"Strauss?"

"No."

"Emily?!"

"IT'S PENELOPE ALL RIGHT!" JJ let a sob escape. "It was always Penelope."

Derek was lost for words. His eyes widened as he looked over JJ's shoulder. JJ whipped around and met the wide eyes of non other than Penelope Garcia.

"Jayje -" Penelope started.

JJ bolted, making her way out of the apartment. Soon, the squealing of tires could be heard as she sped off into the night.

Penelope was frozen in shock. Her friend, her _best friend_, had just admitted to having romantic feelings for her. _Her_. Quirky, nerdy Penelope Garcia.

"BABYGIRL!"

Derek raising his voice jerked her from her panicked thoughts. She looked at him.

"Derek, what do I do? Oh, god. Now she probably thinks I hate her! But I don't hate her! And- And-"

"Baby Girl. Breathe."

Penelope took a breath.

"What do I do, Der?"

"I can't make the decision for you. What do _you_ want to do?"

Penelope was silent, deep in thought as she listened, _finally listened_, to her heart.

"Can you hold down the fort for a while?"

Derek smiled. "Of course. Now, go get your Blonde Beauty."

Penelope smiled as she made her way out of the apartment.

CMCMCMCM

JJ sat in her living room, tears running down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_How could I be so stupid! I'm going to have to leave the BAU. She hates me. I've ruined our friendship. Stupid, stupid stup-_

Persistent knocking on her front door drew her from her self-loathing. She walked to the door and glanced out the peephole.

"JJ, I know you're in there! Open up!" Penelope yelled through the door.

JJ paused, not wanting to endure the inevitable reaming out she was going to get. Pen apparently was having none of it.

"I will stand out here all night if I have to!"

JJ sighed and pulled open the door.

"Pen, I'm-"

She was cut off by Penelope grabbing her and crashing their lips together. Garcia, feeling no response from JJ, stopped. Just as she was about to pull away, JJ tangled her hand in Pen's hair and returned the kiss with ferocity. Soon, all thoughts of talking flew out the window. JJ pulled Penelope into her house, only breaking away to shut and lock the door. JJ turned back around and pulled Penelope down the hall to her bedroom. Penelope squealed as JJ pushed her backward onto the bed. JJ crawled on top of Penelope and froze, realizing where she was and who she was with. Penelope noticed this immediately.

"Jayje?"

"Pen, I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because I can't make this a one-time thing. My heart wouldn't be able to take it. I fell in love with you, and I shouldn't have. And I would rather have my heart broken now so I can just be your best friend. Because you're straight. And-"

Penelope, who had been trying to stop JJ's rambling for several moments, grabbed her and kissed her again.

JJ had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Pen, what?"

"You know, for an FBI agent, you can be dumb sometimes. I'm here, aren't I?"

"But-"

"Would I be here if I hated you, or was disgusted by you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. I'm here because I _want_ to be here, Peaches."

"Why? Why do you want to be here?"

"Because of your smile. Your laugh. Your kindness. Your willingness to help others. Your eyes. Your heart. I want to be here because of _you_."

JJ's lips crashed against Penelope's as sure, confident fingers pulled down the side zipper on the Vexy costume all while a similar zipper was being pulled down on the Smurfette costume. As the undressed each other, both JJ and Penelope realized that there was no turning back. Their relationship had just changed forever.

The pair's kisses became more desperate and needy. Hands drifted across pert nipples, eliciting pleasured gasps from both women. JJ abandoned Penelope's lips as she lay kisses down Pen's neck and collarbone. She made her way to a stiff peak, teasing it with her lips while pinching the other with her fingers.

Penelope's hips twitched.

"Jesus, Jay."

JJ smirked as she continued to lavish Pen's breasts with attention. She, however, released gasps and moans of her own as Penelope's hand made it's way to her wet heat. Penelope smiled wickedly as her fingers hit JJ's clit, and JJ's hips jerked in response. JJ abandoned her assault on Penelope's breasts and reclaimed Penelope's lips as her fingers dove into slick heat. The two started a passionate rhythm of fingers sliding into one another, the pleasure growing between them. Soon, Penelope felt her inner muscles begin to clench, and she redoubled her efforts, wanting to take JJ over the edge into the abyss with her.

"Pen, oh, Pen."

"Jay, Jay, Jay."

Their mouths met as they swallowed each others screams of release as they orgasmed together. As they came down from their highs, neither woman made to remove herself from the other.

As she finally caught her breath, JJ looked at Penelope with a nervous gaze.

"Pen?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Please don't leave."

Penelope cocooned JJ in her embrace, kissed her temple, and said

"I'm right here, Jay. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

And both women knew, in that moment, that their lives were forever intertwined. Finally complete. Finally whole.


End file.
